1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to spark ignition engines, and more particularly to the operation of said engines in a manner which will result in low emissions as well as higher thermal efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is know to feed methanol to a reformer having a catalyst bed by means of a fuel pump which raises the pressure, and use the hydrogen created in the reformer, mixed with air, to run an internal combustion engine. The exhaust from this engine is used to heat the reformer.
It is also known to use reformers to form input gases for fuel cells from methanol.